Some smokers prefer the process of making their own smoking products (e.g., cigarettes, cigars, etc.) to buying pre-rolled and pre-packaged smoking products. For example, the individual components of a cigarette, such as tobacco and cigarette papers, when purchased in bulk, are often less expensive per cigarette than pre-made cigarettes. In the case of marijuana cigarettes, it may not be possible to purchase pre-rolled cigarettes, even in states where the recreational or medical use of marijuana is legal. In addition, some people find enjoyment in making their own cigarettes, and may even consider cigarette-rolling to be a challenging endeavor in which to demonstrate skill.
One way to make cigarettes individually and manually is to place an amount of loose tobacco in a cigarette paper and roll it between one's fingers. However, this approach is limited in that it is somewhat difficult to produce a cigarette of uniform shape and fill, and outside influences (for example, bad weather in an outdoor setting, or jostling from other people in a crowded area) may increase the difficulty.
Relatively small and simple devices that allow a user to make cigarettes are available; however, such devices small enough to fit comfortably in one's hand or on a table may not be capable of rolling consistently a high-quality cigarette. Other devices, though capable of improved function, may be too large to be carried easily in a pocket or handbag, if they may be carried at all. Often these devices include multiple rollers and looped belts, and the number of moving parts may make the devices prone to breaking or malfunctioning.